Smile Like You Mean It
by ManateeFace
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot possibly twoshot, totally random and I wasn't planning on writing it, but it popped up in my head. Naruto gets tired of life and wants to end his. Realization occurs of this, but is it too late?


Hey guys, this is a random songfic that I thought up while on a 6-hour car trip listening to this song... Well, in one of my reviews I was reminded that putting song lyrics n a fanfiction is not permitted and I have had to make some changes.. Please don't let that turn you off of this story! It's still a good one, and if you want to you can just look up the lyrics on a lyric site, please do! It'll make this story much more enjoyable! Kinda sad, but I still hope you enjoy!

OoOoO

Naruto walked a worn path, contemplating the pills in his hand. They were marked with large, red X's. He had stolen them from the hospital. X's meant they were deadly if more than one was taken at a time. He had two.

_~insert first song lyrics here because I can't because it's illegal~_

He looked on as a boy swung high up on a park swing. A girl noticed him and swung higher and higher, nearly beating him, until suddenly she flew off. She scraped her knee on the hard gravel and the boy jumped off his swing and helped her up. He took a band-aid from his pocket and offered it to her. She accepted it.

_~insert song lyrics here because I can't because it's illegal~_

Naruto forced a smile. Times like these called for a wide Naruto-grin, something that had not been coming to him very easily lately. The villagers had not been very kind to him lately, considering the fact that the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack was drawing nearer every day.

_~insert chorus lyrics here because I can't because it's illegal_

He remembered the days when Team 7 had been together. It'd been so carefree and happy. Sure, he still had Sasuke as competition for Sakura-chan back then, but Sakura had not been the only one who missed him. Naruto remembered the countless nights spent watching the sunsets on top of the Hokage Mountain together. That was no longer. He had finally gotten Sasuke back, only to have the villagers hate him more for hurting their only remaining Uchiha. The Council had only sentenced him to a month of community service, despite the fact that he had been an S-class missing nin. Naruto's goal in life was no longer to be the Hokage. He just wanted to be happy, a job he was finding difficult.

_~insert some song lyrics here because I can't because it's illegal~_

He forced through another smile as he passed through the doors of a dark restaurant. He picked a booth and sat down on the cracked seat. He laid the pills down on the dark mahogany table and hid them under his hand as he ordered a water.

_~insert many song lyrics here but I can't because it's illegal~_

The water came and without a second thought he threw away his life with a gulp of water and two X'ed out pills down his throat.

Naruto stood up ready to leave and get it over with. It would take about 5-10 minutes for the fatal pills to run their course and take effect. Then he heard his name being called from the dark end of the restaurant. He really did not want to go, and he shouldn't. He imagined what would happen when he was gone. He had sold his apartment to a new couple looking desperately for a place to raise a family. They would be living there carelessly, not thinking of the demise of the original owner.

He thought of Sakura. She would be shocked, probably, when she heard about his death. She had the Uchiha now, though. When he had first come back, she had sided with the villagers against Naruto.

Then she had realized what she was doing to him and apologized profusely. Naruto had urged the Uchiha to not be so passive the girl , thinking of suicide even then. Perhaps the two teammates would become friends when Naruto left.

_~insert many song lyrics here but I can't because it's illegal~_

The caller from the back persisted and, pasting on a fake smile, the blonde made his way to a large table set up with his friends all around it. The one who had called his name turned out to be Sakura. This surprised him, as she had basically almost gone back to the way she had treated him before Sasuke left.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" he gave a casual-but-fake smile.

"Well, we all met up here to discuss plans for your birthday. Kiba and Lee tried to reach you at your apartment, but a family there said that you moved," she paused with a puzzled look, "We met her anyways, and it was just pure luck you were here, too. Especially surprising you weren't at Ichiraku's, though."

Naruto smiled, another fake, and said, "Well, um, sorry guys, now's just not the time, I have something to do, and, um, I gotta go..." he said rather hurriedly.

_~insert several song lyrics here but I can't because it's illegal~_

_ 'Do they really care about me that much? They're throwing me a birthday party? Maybe life isn't so bad after all. _It's a little too late for that._' _Naruto got a sick feeling in his stomach as he remembered the pills from earlier.

Everyone's faces fell.

"Are you sure, Naruto? We were thinking of having it at one of our houses, baking a cake, and..." Sakura's voice trailed off when she saw Naruto's face.

Tears tracked down the said blonde's face.

"Oh, no, no, no! What's wrong, Naruto?" she practically screamed. Naruto never cried. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"I'm... so so-sorry!" Naruto blubbered, "I took... p-pills... and, and-" he hiccuped, "th-thank you guys s-so m-much, but I-I can't handle this any more!" he began to get dizzy and a hysterical Sakura tried to calm him down.

_~insert song lyrics here because I can't because it's illegal~_

Naruto fell to his knees and said, "I'm s-so sorry, guys. Th-thank you so m-much..." And with that, as about twenty people screamed, Naruto Uzumaki drew his last breath and crumpled to the floor.

Awwh... that was sad, wasn't it? Sorry, I was listening to this song and began writing this while on a 6-hour car trip. Hope you enjoyed, but, if not, maybe I'll add an extra chapter-alternate-ending-thingy where Sakura realizes what Naruto is saying and does the Heimlich maneuver. Review if you would like that, mmkay?


End file.
